Of Socks and Underwear
by TessHardingfan
Summary: While talking with Liz and Maria,Tess finds out something about her boyfriend that makes her a tad upset.K/T non-evil Tess.Nothing but silly fun and humor.


TITLE-Of Socks And Underwear

DISCLAIMER-Own nothing from Roswell,make no money so please don't sue.

A/NThanks to both vegas312 and Karen for checking this out and doing the beta stuff.

Be warned this is something my warped mind came up with while at work.This is not romance...not fluff...and not award winning stuff.It's just something I thought would bring a laugh or two so I put it out here.In this Jim and Amy were already dating before Tess showed up.

Chapter One

The bell rang signaling her arrival as she entered into the Crashdown. Tess looked around looking for a familiar face, and she couldn't help but notice that the place was as quiet as a ghost town. There wasn't a single customer to be found anywhere in the restaurant. Hearing some giggling coming from the back, she turned to find Liz and Maria sitting side by side in a back booth. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the two never knowing what reception she might get, but she was willing to try.

"Hey guys." Tess put on her best smile and hoped for the best.

"Hey."

"Hi Tess, how are you?"

The first greeting had been from Maria, while the second and more friendly greeting had come from Liz. Ever since Tess had given up on destiny, she had seen a somewhat burying of the hatchet between the two of them. They weren't having sleepovers and doing each other hairs, but they were slowly becoming friends. Plus Tess was now currently dating her favorite Lamptrimming Buddha Boy, so things were definitely more friendlier between the two of them.

"What are you guys up too?" Tess asked as she slid into the other side of the booth facing Liz and Maria.

"Oh, we're just sitting around trying to come up with an idea of something fun to do this weekend. We were trying to come up with something other than the usual someone throws a party, while everyone sits around and gets drunk." Liz rolled her eyes at the thought. "Got any ideas?"

"Well seeing how I'm in the crowd of those who most surely can't get drunk, let me think on this." Tess smiled. "Hmm what about having a costume party or something?" She mused out loud. "I've always wanted to go to one of those, but Nesado would never let me go."

"Oh no. Oh God, please no!" Maria's eyes suddenly got huge with fear and she started shaking her head.

"What?" Tess asked confused at the look of fear on Maria's face.Not getting an answer from her, she turned to look at Liz. "What's wrong with a costume party?"

"We tried that idea about year or so ago." Liz smiled as she started to explain. "It was right before you showed up here."

"And?" Tess motioned for Liz to continue knowing that there was more to the story than just that.

"Well everything was going great for a time and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Max and I came as a brave knight and his fair maiden, while Michael and Maria came as Tarzan and Jane. As for Alex and Isabel they showed up as Han Solo and Princess Leia, and even Jim and Amy showed up dressed as two hippies. Things were going great, but then Kyle showed up."

Upon hearing her boyfriend's name, Tess covered her eyes with her hand and slowly shook her head. "Do I even want to know? It can't be that bad right?"

Liz's smile got even bigger "He came dressed up as a flasher."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Tess mumbled but still covering her eyes.

"He was only wearing a long trench coat and a sock." Liz continued.

Tess removed part of her hand from her eyes so she could peep out at Liz and Maria.

"Ok..." Tess sounded a little relieved. "I know to some people that might sound a little wild, but I'm guessing that in the end nothing too bad happ.."

"It wasn't until he opened his coat did we find out that it wasn't his foot he was wearing the sock on." Liz interrupted Tess so she could finish with her explanation.

"Oh my God." Tess slammed her hand back over her eyes and shook her head.

SOME TIME LATER

Kyle and Jim were kicked back on their living room sofa with everything they needed for another great NFL Sunday. Sitting in front of them on the coffee table was a Mecca of junk food. Two dozen hot wings from Hooters,two six packs of cold Mountain Dew, and just about all the variety of chips and dips a person could think of. They were kicking back just about to get into the games when they were interrupted by the sounds of the front door being slammed open.

Turning in their seats Kyle and Jim both watched as Tess stormed into the house with what looked like a Target bag clutched tightly in her hands.When she caught sight of the two men watching her, she stomped over to them. She stopped right in front of the television ignoring their protests with a glare. Reaching into the shopping bag, she took something out of it and threw it at Kyle before anyone could say or do anything.

"OW! Tess! What the...?" Kyle shouted as the object bounced off his chest and landed in his lap. Reaching down to pick up the object, he found a packet full of Calvin Klein underwear staring back at him. _Underwear? Huh?_ He looked up only to find his girlfriend still glaring down at him. _Geez now what in the hell did I do to piss her off?_

"Uhhh Tess, what the hell is this?"

"That?! Well that is called underwear! It's what us CIVILIZED people wear under our clothing!" Tess used great emphases when she said the word civilized. Giving the men on the sofa one last hard glare she spun on her heels and marched her way to her room.

Still holding the bag of underwear in his hand Kyle watched as Tess made her way to her room. Flinching slightly when the bedroom door slammed shut he turned to look at his dad.

"Living with a chick is weird."

"Tell me about it." Jim nodded as he and Kyle went back to watching the game on tv.

THE END


End file.
